<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Become the Beast by Murder_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779656">Become the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake'>Murder_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Chase to End All Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#ThisIsMyBeginning, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Injury Recovery, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sassy Will Graham, Sweet, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last words were spoken. There was nothing but the deep feeling of understanding and acceptance. Love. The pain seemed to dissipate in the course of the fall, while the bodies remained together in that intimate, so tender embrace." </p><p>Hannibal and Will survived the fall. Together, they will have to face the beginning of their new lives. Before travelling abroad and leaving everything behind completely, obstacles will need to be overcome.</p><p>━━━━━━◇◆◇━━━━━━</p><p>Title based on "Become the Beast" by Karliene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Chase to End All Time [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hannigram, ThisIsMyBeginning</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Le Danse Macabre, a prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For #ThisIsMyBeginning event by Hannibal Cre-ATE-Ive (@hannibalcreativ) on Twitter</p><p>As always, sorry for any typo or error in advance. I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See? This is all I’ve ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us." </p><p>"It's beautiful"</p><p>The last words were spoken. There was nothing but the deep feeling of understanding and acceptance. Love. The pain seemed to dissipate in the course of the fall, while the bodies remained together in that intimate, so tender embrace.</p><p>The sky-colored eyes met Hannibal’s gaze, and, like a pair of sapphires, they were shining with the ecstasy and pleasure from the moment they’d just shared. The amber-like eyes were astonished as well, not only by the magnificent work of art they had made in the Dragon - red now by the color of the blood spreading over his body -, but by the feeling of accomplishment for having finally been accepted by his beloved. For finally being seen completely, truly. For his beloved to have understood the beauty of death, for sharing that wild pleasure with him.</p><p>Hannibal was so moved by Will's words that nothing else mattered but being with him. As he said, this was everything he wanted for Will, for both of them, since the beginning. Since their eyes met in Jack's office to discuss the Minnesota Shrike’s case. At that moment, Lecter knew that this man was different. His aversion to eye contact, his timid responses disguised as arrogance. The fragility combined with the courage to face his demons every time he stepped on a crime scene. His pure empathy. There was a possibility for a person to understand Hannibal, a possibility of friendship. Hannibal had never had that before, not like that.</p><p>Will was the definition of a wolf disguised as a lamb, although he forced himself to believe that he was in fact a lamb, for the most part of his life, convinced that he was just a little different from the others. But Hannibal was able to see his true nature and did everything he could to bring it up and Will to accept it, in the end. Did he make mistakes? Several of them. He regretted some, but many of the things he did were for a greater good, to take them right to that final moment. The moment of that deadly waltz they danced.</p><p>Hannibal loved Will. He loved him too much and didn't know what to do with so much love. Perhaps the reason he framed him for his crimes was because he didn't know what to do since Graham had come too close and too quickly, and so he wouldn't understand it all, at least not at that time. But the moment Hannibal realized how much he missed that company, how much he missed having him around, he realized how special that unusual FBI professor was for him, and so he ventured to free him from the cage he had put him in. Even when Will tried to kill him through Matthew Brown, Hannibal still wanted him. That murder attempt only served to show how fierce that disguised wolf was.</p><p>Then, when Will returned to Hannibal, it seemed that he was finally unfolding, accepting his dark side ... Randall Tier’s murder, the death of Freddie Lounds, their conversations and plans. However, it was the fake Lounds’ murder that revealed Will's betrayal. Lecter's heart was broken into several pieces like the teacup he had so often shattered himself. Before this awful truth was revealed, Hannibal was determined to pick up the pieces and rebuild it, showing that Abigail Hobbs was alive and well, just waiting for the three of them to become a family; but Graham wanted to surprise him, and so the teacup broke once again.</p><p>Hannibal wanted to leave with Abigail, leave Will behind and forget him. But he did not succeed. Even more when he heard his voice on the phone. "They know", he said. And from that moment, Hannibal knew that Will would appear. That moment he knew he wanted to show Abigail.</p><p>Therefore, during that blood fest, there he was. "You were supposed to leave". Will didn’t want Hannibal to be caught; in fact, maybe he never really wanted it. “We couldn’t leave without you”. Hannibal saw that Will had regretted it, but it was too late. He’d wanted Will to come. He’d wanted that he, Will and Abigail would become a real family. But he had been hurt too much, had revealed himself to Will, shown himself, let Will know him intimately, for soon after, everything he did was in vain. Therefore, there was only one way to forgive his betrayal. He left him with a smile, which would be forever marked on his skin.</p><p>When Hannibal was in Florence with Bedelia Du Maurier, he tried to enjoy the new life, not succeeding at all. He sent a message to Will, the image of his broken heart, which took shape through one of the many murders he committed. And deep down, he knew Will would come, Will would answer his call. And he really came, bringing his forgiveness, but dropping it right after.</p><p>Subsequently, a series of burdensome situations ended up happening, specifically related to Mason Verger; situations that, after everything, ended in Will's house, in Wolf Trap, where Hannibal was rejected. Once again, Will rejected him, and had reasons to; he was not ready, he was scared and fought with himself over his feelings for the other man. He was left with so many scars. Lecter could have killed him at that point, he could have done it, once and for all, and fled, but the immeasurable and untiring love for Will Graham would not let him. He didn’t want to hurt Will again, to cause him any harm. So, he turned himself to the FBI, the only thing he wanted was Will to know exactly where to find him.</p><p>Hannibal thought it was ironic. A while ago, he had been hurt by thinking that Will wanted to deny his freedom, and there he was, handing his freedom and the possibility of restarting his life far away from them to Jack Crawford. All this in the hope of Will looking for him, because he knew that if he ran away, he would never see him again.</p><p>It was then three years before Will went to him. The case of the Tooth Fairy, who would later become the Red Dragon, made Jack need the help of Graham, who now had a family and a calm, peaceful life, without the terrors of the past. Will had gone in search of balance, stability, trying to leave it all behind - but the memories were always there, in the dark corners of his mind - and for that, he looked for a “ready made family”, wife and stepson, as a dollhouse playing pretend, in which everything was perfect, but superficial. Deep down, Will knew that. He knew that his life would never be the same after Hannibal, no matter what he did. He was marked by him and belonged to him, regardless of the time that passed.</p><p>Meanwhile, in the prison controlled by Alana Bloom, Hannibal waited patiently for Will. He lost count of how many times he drew him, how many times he wrote poems and letters that Graham would never read. And then, Will came back to him, and from that, all the following events were headed to the grand finale - which was happening at the present moment.</p><p>However, it was not only Hannibal who was absorbed in thoughts when holding his beloved after Francis' death. Will was feeling equally ecstatic. He no longer had to hide, pretend or deceive himself. Just as he had taken pleasure in murdering Hobbs, Randall and had loved to kill Francis Dolarhyde. He had loved to kill by Hannibal’s side. And this scared him for a brief moment. He was not afraid to kill, he was afraid that he loved doing it together with Hannibal. Two wild lions, that's what they were, and that's what they should have been from the start. All this time repressing what he felt about death, what he felt for Hannibal. He tried to fight those feelings for a long time, because with the sense of justice he had, he knew that if he didn't fight, the beast inside would be unleashed. And that’s exactly what happened when he felt the blade pierce the Dragon's flesh, bathing in the blood that seemed black in the moonlight.</p><p>He was already immensely hurt because of Hannibal - that was a fact - whether physically, mentally or emotionally, but it was only because he did not understand his love and all the darkness and madness that surrounded them sooner. He tried to reject that feeling at all costs, to get rid of it. But as Will had said at the Uffizi Gallery, they were conjoined and could not survive a separation. When he decided to put the plan to kill the Dragon and simulate Hannibal's escape, he didn't think about Molly and Walter. When the bloody fight started, he didn't think about his family. He knew that at this point, there was no turning back, and he knew it was best for them for him to be away. They deserved more than a wolf in sheep's clothing. Molly deserved more than superficial love. Walter deserved a father to serve as an example of kindness and honesty. Will had been none of that for both of them. Will deserved only Hannibal, who in turn, deserved only Will. All of that was in the past.</p><p>Now Will Graham was ready. He had said he wanted the Dragon to change Hannibal, but in the end, he was the one who had changed. The blood, the violence, a life taken, the bodies in ecstasy, the panting, the longing for touch. It was beautiful, magnificent. He was able to see Hannibal in all its fullness, he had managed to understand him once and for all, just as he had accepted himself. There was only one way and he wasn't going to fight it anymore. And as soon as the macabre dance ended, Will decided to put Hannibal's plan into practice. The plan they had discussed in the cliff house they were in earlier. The plan that would make them reborn to a new life. If they didn’t survive the fall, it would be a sign that everything should have ended. If they survived ... The hunt would be just starting.</p><p>They would survive, live and thrive.</p><p>Together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nakama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will wakes up, lost and confused, only to discover three things:<br/>1. They were alive.<br/>2. Fuck. They were alive.<br/>3. They were helped by someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, the proper beginning of the story, after the prologue. Apologies for any errors or typos, and I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown location, Maryland </strong>
</p><p>Will Graham opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. He wanted to reach up and rub his eyes, but the moment he tried to move, he felt an excruciating pain. Then, he decided to remain the way he was and organize his thoughts first; after all, he did not know where he was or what time it was, besides being unable to remember what had exactly happened.</p><p>Pain. The murder of the Dragon. Blood. The cliff. Water. He was remembering. The stab in his face, the wounds on his body. <em>Hannibal</em>. Hannibal ... Where was he? Was he alive? As Will asked these last questions, he tried to move again, causing a sort of shock in his body, which resulted in a hoarse, rough sound coming from his throat.</p><p>At this very moment, someone entered the place where he was. He couldn't see well, but he was doing his best to distinguish the unknown silhouette from the darkness of the room.</p><p>“Don’t move like that. This will only make your situation worse.”</p><p>It was a feminine, calm but impassive voice. He knew that voice. He blinked once again and, slowly, everything became a little more clear. He was in a small, poorly lit ambient. As it seemed, it was a bedroom and its walls were of dark wood. Graham tried to look at the slim figure in front of him and managed to remember. It was Chiyoh.</p><p>“Chiyoh …”, he murmured with difficulty. His voice sounded like a painful sigh.</p><p>“I already told you. Don’t make unnecessary efforts. You’re very weak right now.”</p><p>“Where is he...?”, the question came out as a whisper.</p><p>“He's alive, if that's what you want to know.” Chiyoh went to the nightstand near the bed where Will was. She took a pitcher of water and poured it into a glass, turning to Will again. “You need to hydrate yourself. Can you move a little bit?”</p><p>“I thought you said not to make unnecessary efforts”, Will said, leaning on one arm to sit down. "Shit ...". Will's body was completely sore, but as far as he could tell, his wounds were all bandaged.</p><p>“This is not an unnecessary effort. Unless, of course, you prefer to die dehydrated”, said the woman, extending the glass to Will. “Although the way I found you, you must have swallowed enough water for a lifetime.”</p><p>“I guess so”, he said, stretching his arm to reach the glass. He brought it to his lips and as he swallowed the cold water, he felt his throat burning. Chiyoh noticed Will's discomfort and said in a cold tone:</p><p>"You'll have to get used to it. Both of you are extremely injured and it may take a while to get well again.”</p><p>“I want to see Hannibal”, Will said, placing the glass on the nightstand and letting out a groan of pain as he had to turn his body to do so.</p><p>“Not yet. He's resting too. You know, I wonder how he managed to help me with your unconscious body, since he had a bullet in his abdomen”, she said and, not expecting an answer, headed to the door of the small room. “If it weren't for him, you would be dead.”</p><p>After saying these words, Chiyoh left the bedroom. Will laid back on the bed. He knew that Hannibal's plan had been risky. They had discussed it when they arrived at Hannibal's house near the cliff, shortly after his escape.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cliff House - One day before</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If the Dragon doesn't kill me, I will run away. You know that, don't you?”, Hannibal said calmly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I know. I don't want you to be caught a second time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you want, Will? If we survive tonight, what are you going to do? Go back to your calm and peaceful life knowing that deep down, deep down in your core, this isn't what you really want? As far as I know, you didn't think of your family when you suggested for us to be bait for the Dragon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are the Dragon's bait, not me.” </em>
</p><p><em>“But you're here, Will. You know very well that he can kill you. You know very well that </em>I could <em>kill you right now.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“You wouldn’t do that”, Graham chuckled, wryly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps, you're right.” Hannibal let out a disappointed sigh, knowing that it was true. “But maybe he will, and yet, you didn't think about your wife and stepson when you suggested all of this. You know that if you return to them, if you survive, it will never be the same again. You will never be the same.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We will never be the same again, Hannibal. Regardless of what’ll happen tonight”, Will said, staring at a fixed point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I always had a backup plan since I’ve been in this house for the first time. You see, if everything ended up going wrong, I would forge my death. Chiyoh would help me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course she would.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She has a small cabin at an island, not far from here. There is also a boat. I have arranged all this for her when I bought the house, so both she and I would have a 'spare refuge' if luck turned against us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And this is exactly what happened”, Will smiled sarcastically. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. When I turned myself to the FBI years ago, she was close by. That was the cue to go to the cabin. She had no reason to go back to the Lecter Castle after all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She waited for you for three years. Such patience and fidelity.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I waited for you for three years, Will.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will was silent for a few minutes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What's your plan, anyway?”, Will said, changing the subject, curious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Forge our deaths. That is, if the Dragon doesn't kill us and if you decide to come with me. Let it be clear that if you don't accept it, I won't be looking for you anymore, Will. You will never see me again and you may not even hear about me again, at least not by this name. I don't demand that you decide now. You will know the right time. And I want only the best for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Will knew the right time when it came. He decided, and then threw himself into the sharp waters that same night, along with Hannibal. For the world, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham spent a few more minutes lying on the bed until he finally had some energy to get up. He put one foot on the floor, almost stumbling forward. He rested his hand on the wall until he was able to walk, then went towards the bedroom's door. The next room looked like a kitchen. It had a freezer in the corner of a wall, as well as a small table and two chairs in the center, plus a sink near the window. The wooden floor cracked as Will walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table, there was a bowl with some fruits and one bottle of water. There wasn't much in that room, and Will soon noticed another door, next to the freezer. Before heading to the other door, he got close to the window, which overlooked a beautiful landscape. There were many trees and it was possible to see the water through them, although Will could not tell whether it was a river or the sea, as he was at a considerable distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he headed to the other door, opening it slowly. To his surprise, that was where Hannibal was. It was another bedroom, a little bigger than the one he was previously in. Lecter was lying on a small wooden bed, near a window with the curtain closed. He was sleeping. Will looked at the sleeping man; he was shirtless, with gauze wrapped around his waist, where Dolarhyde's bullet had reached. He had bandages of different sizes on his body and some on his face, as well as bruises. Inexplicably, Graham felt his chest tighten. He walked quietly to the bed and watched Hannibal’s chest go up and down. Despite his injuries, he had a calm, peaceful expression. Will wondered if he was in pain at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some seconds, Hannibal took a deep breath. Then, he opened his eyes, meeting Will's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Will”, he said tenderly and his voice sounded weak, tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, doctor Lecter”, Will replied with a slight smile, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be resting”, Lecter said, coughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you”, Graham spoke, sincere. He looked at the other man's body again and his chest tightened once more as he analyzed each dressing. “Does it hurt right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say that pain has accompanied me for many years, in various forms and shapes. Sometimes I try to ignore it when it decides to show up. As you can see ... I'm not succeeding this time”, his tone was low, so vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Perhaps it was the first time that Will had seen Hannibal so fragile. The night before, he was like a ravenous wolf, hunting the prey. But now, he was fragile, as if he was going to break at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we survived”, Will said, pulling back the curtain a little bit to look out the window. “What are we going to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before anything else, we need to rest and invigorate ourselves. We won't be able to think of anything the way we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all the time in the world. They think we're dead”, Graham said, looking at Hannibal again. “Better this way, for now.” He smiled. “Where exactly are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before, we are in Chiyoh’s cabin at Conn Island. It is an island near the outskirts of the city of Potomac, where we were yesterday. The boat trip was quite quick, considering our situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Chiyoh manage to bring us? We were almost dying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we fell in the water you soon became unconscious, due to the blood you lost and the effort we’ve made. I held you and saw Chiyoh's boat, she had seen us and was already approaching. She helped me get us inside. The first thing to do was take the bullet out of me and do some superficial dressings to prevent blood loss. Then I went to you and did the same thing. There were places to lie on the boat, and I fell asleep until Chiyoh woke me up when we arrived at our destination. There was a track from the beach to the house, and we both held you up to take you. You remained unconscious all the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you have the strength to do that?”, Will said, staring again at where the bullet had entered. “I was literally a dead weight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being sincere, I can't say. Perhaps my pain and tiredness did not affect my entire body. What I do know is that when we arrived, Chiyoh said that she would take you to a room and that there was another one waiting for me. I went straight there, lay down and fell asleep again. I think I was unconscious this time because when I woke up, I had more bandages than I had before. And I didn't even realize when they were placed there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum”, Will muttered. “Thank you ... for caring so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you don't need to thank. And you know exactly why I did it. But I appreciate your consideration, Will”, Lecter spoke with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wanted to cry. He was never used to someone caring about him so much. He didn't know his mother and his father left him very early; besides that, he must have had about three relationships in his whole life, including Molly, and two of which must have been in high school and college. No one ever had truly cared for his well-being. And there was Hannibal Lecter, the cannibal killer who terrified Florence in the past, who made Baltimore his great pasture, the inhabitants being nothing more than animals to be slaughtered whenever he wished. The man that maintained a high standard of life while playing with the FBI. This man cared for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack only got Hannibal because he gave himself up. He would never be caught if it wasn’t for Will. And now he had a chance with him again. He saved Will’s life when he could have simply left him to die, again. But he  took care of Will instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With these thoughts in mind, Graham brought his hand close to Hannibal's, touching it lightly. Hannibal looked at him in surprise, but did not take his hand away. Will then moved it so that it was on top of Hannibal’s hand, while staring at him. He stroked it delicately with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal understood the look. It was a look full of gratitude. Will's chest hurt again. What he felt for Hannibal didn't seem to be wrong now. It didn't seem to be a problem, not anymore. After all, the Will Graham of the past was dead. Everything - in fact, almost everything - about that Will had been washed away by the waves. He no longer needed to fight what he felt. He no longer needed to hate himself for what he felt. So he left his hand as it was, above Lecter's. The two were silent, enjoying the calm, the peace, the touch. A loving touch that came from Will, for the second time - the first had been the embrace from the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peaceful silence was interrupted with the bedroom door opening. Chiyoh came in with an apathetic and serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, of course you're here”, she said, sarcastically. “I'm curious to know what would happen if you separated for a while since you simply can't get away from each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would not like to know what would happen. I prefer the way we are”, Graham said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look a little better”, Chiyoh said with a certain irony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I guess” Will walked to the door. “Do you have any aspirin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I wonder how you can need medicine </span>
  <span>only</span>
  <span> for the head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And both left the room, leaving Hannibal alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he brought the hand Will had touched to his lips, giving it a tender kiss. Lecter loved that man so much, so much and now that they had a chance to start over, regardless of what happened before; he had the opportunity to show his love the right way. He would take care of Will and protect him forever. He was in his hands, and now, he was no longer afraid to show it. He wanted Will to know that he adored him, that he worshiped him. Will Graham was the most perfect work of art ever created. His body, his face, his mind ... Everything was beautiful and made Hannibal intoxicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent a long time thinking about Will until he fell asleep again. He decided that when he woke up, the preparations would begin, and they would not be few. His new life with Will Graham was just a step away.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>I'll try to post the chapters regularly now, let's hope everything works.<br/>Also, an observation:<br/>When I wrote this story, I didn't plan the word counts for each chapter so... Some will have more words, others will have less and I hope this doesn't annoy anyone.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading!<br/>I wrote this fanfic last year, but after so much time, I'm finally posting it. It was my very first fic of Hannibal, so I'm incredibly insecure of it and I sincerely hope y'all like it &lt;3<br/>I'm also on twitter: @thegayprofiler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>